The Forgotten
by Cinderella-Princess
Summary: Kari has never had anyone like her, on her hospital bed she knows death's at her doorstep. New or old villains, one person is the key to unlocking the past, and a story that will open your eyes. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters
1. A Visit to the Forgotten

A Visit to the Forgotten

"Not more then 2 days left, then we will be rid of the sickly thing." The middle-aged man said, a grateful tone in his deep voice. He had short blonde hair that was sleeked back, a stiffness about him, leaving all who meet him with an uncomfortable feeling.

"Jeffery, don't say that, she might hear!" A woman around the same age as Jeffery came behind him, her voice as high as high could go. Her brown hairs tied in a very neat and fashionable bun, a pale pink dress made her plumpness look like a pink blueberry. Looking toward the door marked "**231"** a fake kindness flickering in her smile.

"Why should I care, if she hears or not!" Turning toward the plump woman, Jeffery seemed to want the young child dead. Most likely 6 feet under was better then alive.

The 13 year old girl turned her head, her black hair covering her sight, her icy blue eyes looked out the large open window, her pale skin had goose bumps up and down her arms. The pain excruciating from the scars and cuts up and down both her arms. Carefully she rubbed her arms, making sure not to reopen any scabs. Just last week the doctors stopped coming as often and she knew her time was limited, but leaving this world would feel better then staying and facing a life time of anger and pain.

"Kari, we need to rebind your arms. Can you sit up please?" A young nurse's gentle voice drifted to her ears, she sat up the pain in her chest made her wince. The nurse pulled up a chair next to her hospital bed, her light brown shoulder length hair swayed in the movement, her amber eye's concentrated at her job. The nurse knew Kari was watching her open the lotion Kari always said stung.

"Madeline, can you tell me one last story, I know I have less time then they say," Kari's blank cold voice echoed in Madeline's ears, the tears welling in Madeline's eyes. Kari looked at the nurse, "tell me of your grandmothers adventures again, please once more." Kari's eyes never pleaded in the time Madeline had been her nurse, but now the plea in them looked like her last desperation at losing herself, away from death. Kari started coughing again, her whole body shaking; her coughing attack subsided after about 3 minutes of horrible wheezing.

Kari had lost all hope in dreams and imagination, leaving her almost emotionless and hard as rock, every day her parents would sit in the lobby near her room (look bored) and tell each other of what they were going to do once Kari was gone. Kari would listen and never say a word, Madeline would tell her stories, and Kari would listen hardly saying a word.

"Neverland is not real and Peter Pan is not real, but knowing other people believe, live, and have hope does help." Kari's voice sounded sad and disappointed, she held her arm out for Madeline to lather in lotion.

"Peter Pan was a boy who never wanted to grow up," Madeline's voice was shaky at first, but she loved to tell the stories, recalling the adventures her grandmother told her, her mom always said Madeline was the best storyteller next to Wendy. Watching Kari's face while she lathered on the lotion, Kari looked blank and unreadable; she stared intently at the wall. Madeline told her the wonderful adventures, her words filled the room so you almost saw Peter Pan slashing at the dreaded Captain Hook, all engaged in a battle, you could hear the clang of metals and the grunts of the defeated pirates.

"Peter flew at Captain Hook," Madeline had finished rebinding Kari's arm but she kept on telling the story.

Incredible pain shot through Kari's body, she whimpered while Madeline kept telling her the story, Madeline glanced at one of the machines lined next to Kari's bed. The soft beeping grew faster; the arrows on the dials moved dangerously, Madeline panicked pressing the Doctor button on the side railing on Kari's bed. Then Madeline continued with her story, she knew Kari was going to make it through the night, but how much of tomorrow would Kari see?

"After that Wendy never saw Peter Pan, she knew he would forget, for a young boy with so many adventures is bound to forget." Madeline looked sadly at Kari, who was slipping into sleep, not peaceful or restful, just sleep.

After checking the machines Madeline left, but she forgot to shut the window. The breeze swept through the room as Kari slept, the curtains fluttered. Kari woke with a start, another restless night for her.

Kari looked at the window, studying the flutter of curtains. Then she saw it, her eyes widened as the small ball of light entered the room, a few seconds later feet gently landed on the ground in the hospital room. Kari gasped sitting up in the bed, the young boy looked around, his short dirt blonde hair rustled in the wind. The ball of light came in front of his face tuging gently on his hair, he turned and saw Kari his mystifying green eyes entranced her.

"It can't be, " The tears started sliding down her face landing on the white sheets, her breath caught in her throat, another coughing fit started, this time it was worse. You could hear how choked she was getting, fear in her face, as the cough wouldn't stop. Once the coughing subsided again she looked up at the figure standing at the foot of her bed, "are you... Peter Pan?"


	2. Leaving Death Behind

I hope you all like this chapter. I do get fairly busy, so that's why the chapters are not that big. But I will try to do 2 a week!

* * *

Leaving Death Behind

_"It can't be, " The tears started sliding down her face landing on the white sheets, her breath caught in her throut, another coughing fit started, this time it was worse. You could hear how choked she was getting, fear in her face as the cough wouldn't stop. Once the coughing subsided ((a/n again)) she looked up at the figure standing at the foot of her bed, "are you... Peter Pan?"_

He looked oddly at her, "Yes, but your not Wendy?"

"If that's who your here for, she died not but last year." Her face lost it's excitment, it looked blank again. Staring at the wall behind Peter, she cluched the blankets in her hands.

Peter's gaze fell, he's hands cluched in fists at he's sides. "She told me to come back, never forget," anger resounded in his voice, suddenly he looked at Kari, "I didn't forget."

Kari didn't even look at him, "I know where her grand daughter lives." The soft beeping grew a bit faster, the pain etched in Kari's eyes. Pain shot though her body, her small cry filling Peter's ears.

Tinkerbell flew over to the young girl, concern marked on her face. Pater ran to the side of her bed watching Tink with a questioning look.

"I think maybe fairies could save her!" The jingle of Tink's bell like voice was clear to Peter, nodding to the fairy. He gently picked up the wimpering girl, hastily pulling off the wires attatched to her upper arms.

Footsteps were heard outside the door, clicking on the tile floors. Peter turned to Tink, panic drawn in his features.

...---------**Scene Change**---------...

"Kelly could you check on #231? A call came earlier and I want to be sure everything is okay." The receptionist glanced at Kelly over the mountain of paperwork. She gave her a file with 231's or Kari's medical information in it, a busy look in her old face.

Kelly turned on her heel toward the 200-250 rooms, glancing over the information. The backs on her high heels making a dull thud bouncing off the walls. Nearing the door to Kari's room. Her hand grasped the doorknob, gently she turned it with a soft click

"Kari, are you asleep?" She walked into the room, her eyes adjusting to the dark quarters. She gasped, the file and the clipboard it was attatched to clatered to the ground. Kari wasn't in her bed and the tubes (a/n What do they call them?) were unattached, the curtains fluttered in the breeze. Kelly ran to the open window, a small crunching noise was heard. Looking at the ground she saw a skeleton leaf dancing on the ground, raising her face she saw the second star to the right twinkling in the night sky.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Gecko149-- Thank you, I actully dreamed this story line up.

Danny Barefoot-- I kind of figured the parents unpleasent words would be fairly inviting to read, glad you liked it. I have thought up many characters like Kari, but I think this one is the best I have thought up (In my opinion).

tinkiwinki-- Why thank you, it's good to know people like my stories!

Toodles, jeremy-sumpter-girl


	3. Blunt Answers

I'm really sorry about taking so long, but I got it done as fast as I could. If there are any mistakes please accept my humble apologies, I will probably go back and fix it later.

Well, without further ado, let the chapter begin!

* * *

Blunt Answers 

"She should awake in moments, thanks to our medic staff." The tingle of the older fairy's voice was the first thing Kari heard as she woke up. She could feel the presents of tons of other fairies.

Rubbing her eyes as the image of a dirt ceiling cleared, where in the world was she? She felt some sort of mat under her, and the faintest feel of a cotton blanket draped over her.

"Ah and she finally awakens." The fairy's jingly voice calmed the young girl, sighing she felt the world fall of her shoulders. Sitting up on her elbow, looking at her arm she saw the bandages and felt no pain or acing in her chest.

It was amazing not to feel pain or suffering anymore, to plant her feet on the floor and not feel her stomach tighten. Fairies flew around her, touching the bandages on her arms. It felt like heaven here, wait… maybe it was heaven!

"Thanks, I owe you one." Kari finally noticed the sandy haired boy; if that was Peter Pan then Wendy must have gone to heaven when she went on her adventure. Does that mean that Peter Pan took people to heaven, or did he just guard heaven?

"If it's not to bold to say, but…where am I?" Kari stared at the boy standing a few feet from her, the blank edge back in her voice.

"Neverland." He's reply was blunt and it was obvious he was not interested in this conversation.

Before she could reply Peter was gone, the hurt showing in her face. Something was defiantly wrong with the fey, would the fairies tell her what?

She turned toward the fairies, but they were gone too! She flopped gently on the mat and sighed, burying her face in her hands. Heaven was exactly like home; they would help her and then leave.

Lying back on the mat she noticed the patch of ceiling that wasn't there, she wasn't stuck here after all. Standing up she walked toward, inspecting it with her fingers, gripping the sides of the hole in the wall she pulled herself out.

Sighing at the amount of energy she put into getting out, flopping on the grassy area. She had almost fainted at the strenuous effort; she never knew it would be so hard on her fragile body. But she lay there in the beautiful moonlight, trying to stay awake.

* * *

Did you like it, I'm not really happy with my work on this chapter. I will try to get the 4th chapter done soon, I promise! 

Thank you all who reviewed last chapter!

tinks-belle85: Thank you, that review made me chuckle(and think). Maybe I will put there reaction sometime, hmmm.

Gecko149: Thank you, the plot I have has actully taken quite a lot of turns I didn't expect. Short chapters for two reasons; 1) I'm not a fast typer and it would take months if I wrote super long chapters. 2) I'm really busy with school (my mom loads on the school work, and she hates it when i'm on the computer, don't know why) and other activites.

Panfan: Peter Pan was the first time I saw Jeremy Sumpter, he is a really good actor, and he's cute ;). I don't know why I make such sad fics, I guess it's just how I am. Thank you,my mind works constantly on plots and ideas, it's so hard to keep up, LOL, anyway I love creating these stories. Adios.

Danny Barefoot: Let me tell you it's is very nice to have a reviewer who tells me advice, it really helps my story, Thank You! I'm sorry I didn't update soon, hope you'll forgive me.

lovelynsweetsam1: Thanks!

elvenwriter: Thanks, I'm totally sorry for not updating soon, so many people were counting on that :(. Ohh well, thanks for the review!

2lazy2sign in:(

I will try to get the next chapter in soon, see you then,

Shannon (jeremy-sumpter-girl)


	4. Where the Wild Things Are

I was waiting until I got some more reveiws but then I realized 'Shannon you stupid you wrote the smallest chapter and you expect reviews!' (and I have the greatest people who do review when I remeber to make longer chapters, keep it up)and I finally took the advice of my inner self and finished this. I know it's not very long, but it's the best I can do with school and all, i'll try to get another one done by the end of next week.

* * *

Where the Wild Things Are

Dazed, Kari looked up from her collapsed position on the ground, how did she get here? She remembered running, but in which direction did she run?

Rolling over she sat up on her elbows, scanning the trees around, squinting in the patches of bright sunlight. It must be close to noon, she must have slept at least 12 hours, if she remembered running that meant she had lost herself.

Groaning she sat up fully, rubbing the sleep lazily from her eyes. She had been dumb enough to run around when she had no idea where she was. She was better then this, maybe being so tired last night made her that way.

Sighing she picked herself off of the ground, leaning on the tree for support. Moving her hand forward on the tree, but instead of a firm tree, her hand slipped. She stepped back, her eyes widened, a large, angled gash stared back at her.

Her third grade science had study how different items made different gashes, back before—. She stopped the thought from coming, but it didn't help it had already clogged her throat while tears welled in her eyes. Sucking them in she leaned in to inspect the slash, running her finger through it, racking her brain for the ways to tell the difference.

No… it couldn't be, maybe her calculation were wrong. Raking a hand through her dark hair, still inspecting the cut. Recalculating the facts before her, the shiny interior of the slash meant it was quick, metal object, yes. It was only a ½ inch to an inch thick; mean it wasn't any sort of sword, yes. The angle it was made was top to bottom, meaning also it wasn't a sword or a saw of any sort.

Her eyes widened, only one person she could think of could make such a mark. Turning around she looked franticly into the out skirting bushes, trying to make out if something was in the darker areas. Starting to stumble backwards away from the tree, but her eyes were rooted to the mark in the trunk. Her back hit a solid surface and something fell down in her face, it was coated in cobwebs and she could make out only part of it… the shinninghook.

* * *

I hope you liked it, getting back in school I realize i'm alittle rusty. Anyway please review and I promise to get the next chapter done as soon as I can! I know this may seem weird but, i'm thinking about changing my user name to -Cinderella-Princess- because cinderella is my unofficial nickname. What do you think?

signgprncss: Why thank you, I like my stories too (lol, j/k) Thanks for the review!

Yours till the rock climbs,

Shannon (jeremy-sumpter-girl) 


	5. Focus

Sorry the chapter is short again, but i'm hopeing submitting it right after the other one will somewhat make up for it.

* * *

Focus

The scream penetrated the quiet underbrush, cascading off the very large tree in the center of the clearing. Well at least he knew she was nearby, if only she would keep up that screaming then he wouldn't have to worry about tracking her down.

"Warren, take Quinn and Twin that way," he pointed lazily toward the left, "Cricket and Moe will go right." the boys walked toward the area where he was pointing. "Fallen, Gaffer, and Highbred are going that way," indicating behind him with his thumb, "I'm going this way." Pointing in front of him, and the direction the scream had first come.

"All of you should search until you get to the edge of the woods, then come back." Each boy in turn walked toward his areas, looking in every bush and also in every tree. Peter darted off into the bushes, scattering the plants as he expertly fly through them, his hand clasped to his sheathed sword.

As the trees brushed by his face he let his mind wander, if this wasn't Wendy's relative then why was she living in the Wendy's house. What about that thing she said about Wendy's granddaughter, and then it hit him, the pained looked echoed in his eyes.

"Now let us take a peep into the future shall we," 

He stopped in his tracks, brushing away the memory along with the thoughts. _Focus here and now, _over and over he said that in his mind as he looked everywhere for the lost girl.

...---------**Scene Change**---------...

Kari's mind reeled, if Captain Hook was swallowed how did his arm (including the hook) get here? She had to shut her eyes from the frightening sight. Wait, maybe it wasn't an arm, slowly squinting her eyes open, she looked again, sighing as she noticed the piece of linen attached to it. No it wasn't an arm, just her mind playing tricks on her…

"_The great, astounding, amazing Kevin the magnificent!" The boy in the cape delicately picked up a black, white tipped wand with a gloved hand. Coming up to a little girl with short black hair, he waved the wand in front of her and with his extra hand whipped out a bouquet of wild flowers from behind his back. She giggled and clasped the flowers in her small hands and gingerly smelled them, while Kevin's 100-watt smile showed over the top of the bouquet. _

Shaking her head Kari reminded her self to stay focused. (a/n ha ha ha, it's the title of the chapter, I figured I would use it again) The important thing was to figure out why Hook's hook (a/n I just couldn't resist) was here in the first place.

Turning around, to her amazement she came face-to-face with a shelf of books- no wait, almost a library of books. There were 3 walls of books, a small table with one chair was seated near the edge that didn't have a shelf of books, dust was piled everywhere. Pulling a hand through her hair, she decided to make do with what she had; a library of books and the whole afternoon.

* * *

Sorry if that hook/arm thing is alittle gruesome, I didn't put it in detail (thanks heavens) otherwise it would be icky for you and me, and plus it wasn't a hand in the first place (and now i'm starting to babble).

Broken Starlight: Why, gracias, and I feel really bad about the short chapters, I just don't have the time and skill to do long chapters. I don't think i'll give this up soon, I like writing it, i'm kind of making it up as I go along. Thank you, it's very nice to hear it when people like my stories!

See you later,

Shannon (jeremy-sumpter-girl) 


	6. If You Remembered Me

I'm sorry, I won't be updating as much, I have lots of play practice for The Hobbit and soon to be the Wizard of Oz. I won't neglect the story but the updates may take alittle longer.

* * *

If You Remembered Me

Pulling the linen off the hook, she slowly turned it over with her hands. It was a dull, maybe it was older then she thought at first. But telling herself that didn't help the fact that she kept hearing a rustling around her, and she was alone without anything to use as a weapon, but maybe the hook counted.

_Remain calm; there is no one in the bushes, no one in the bushes, and no one in the bushes. _She gasped as the hand snaked around to cover her mouth, the hook tumbled to the ground, bouncing before it clattered on the hard floor. Her scream was muffled as a figure immerged from the shadows of the selves and trees. Smirking at her alarmed face.

"Now who do we have here?" Running a finger down her jaw line he inspected her, taking in her bandages and modern day clothing.

"Take her away!"

...---------**Scene Change**---------...

Touching down softly near the library, his hands fell to his sides. His jaw hit the floor in astonishment as he inspected the roofless room, racking his brain for an explanation.

Numbly he walked into the space, looking around amazed at all the books before his gaze landed on the table. Henoticed the book that wasn't dusty like the others, picking it up he tried to make out the title, 'Kari LeFay, the untold story of Peter Pan'. Of course he couldn't read the title, but he still leafed through, stopping at the image of a small girl and a young boy laughing. Running his hand over the image he tried to remember where he'd seen it, going through all the memories he still had.

For one pain-stacking moment, time stopped, "No." His whisper echoed off into the forest as gray clouds rumbled toward land, slowly swirling in a menacing circle. The book fell silently to the ground, falling open. The wind arose capturing each and every page as pictures of a young girls tragic childhood stared up at him.

_Kevin's first magician job. Kevin's diagnosis. The car crash. The new parents. Tumbling down and down the cliff. Waking up in the hospital. Left to listen until she died._

His eyes glazed over, it was the truth about what happened after he left, after the new baby….

* * *

How about it? Did you like? 

**signgprncss:** Thanks!

**PanFan:** Yeah I hoped so. I can't think of any more good byes in other langugages (I'll have to look it up, hehe)

**Spirit of the Sky: **hehe

**Malini:** Thanks

Yours till the tape records,

Shannon (jeremy-sumpter-girl)


	7. An Awful Smirk

Here's the next chapter, I figured I'd try to get in a few before I started my busy week (I have practice every day this week). I'm hopeing to get in another one by the middle of next month.

* * *

An Awful Smirk

"Peter Pan." Peter jumped at the sound of his name, turning to see who had spoken he didn't see anybody. Furrowing his eyebrows he turned around againto see if they were behind him.

"Who's there?" He pulled out his sword, ready to attack anyone wholurkedin the bushes. Stepping under the trees he inspected each and every shadow.

A muffled cry sounded from behind him, he turned to see Kari. Ropes tied her to the tree and a gag covered her mouth, as she stared at him wide eyed. Or was she staring behind him? He rushed over, untying the cloth from her mouth without investigating further.

"Run Peter, It's a trap…" but before she could finish the hilt of a sword hit him in the back, wincing he fell to his knees. Crawling behind the tree he leaned against the trunk getting ready to attack.

"Come out, come out, Pan!" Switching plans he scampered up the tree, hiding in the branches. The speaker circled the tree, snapping twigs as he smirked up at the hidden Peter.

The branch cracked, Peter looked frantic trying to get to the next branch but slipped. He gave a cry as he connected with the tree while he fell, time stopped as the dust cleared from where he landed. Kari gasped and looked away but someone hit her over the head with the back of their palm and the tears spilled from her eyes.

Peter squinted into the sunlight, trying to make out the figure standing over him. All he could tell was that awful smirk and the curly black hair before he blacked out.

The apparent leader, walked off to let them take care of the kids. Walking into the library again.

Waving a hand in the direction of his henchmen, giving directions on how to transport the captives. Sweeping his hand down he picked up the rusted hook, inspecting before he put it in his pocket. Smiling he picked up the opened book and flipped through the pages as he followed the men on their walk toward the hideout.

* * *

This one was short too, i'm so sorry they get so short, but I hate to keep you all waiting on the chapters so I just write shorter ones and try to create more.

**Yuki Asao:** Okay i'm fine with constructive criticizingbut what you've been saying is just kinda stupid. If you think they're paragraphs then look at an essay, they write in paragraphs. I would'nt even call anything in Fan Fic paragraphs because paragraphs are like one subject but these are more like ideas and actions. And the only reason I have alot of reviews is because I try and I look mine over about a million times before I even think about posting them. Never fear if you keep up with trying you might get some more reveiws.If your going to criticize my work like that just don't say a thing (I would say shut up but I'm not that kind of person), don't go around blaming people because they have another life and can't write huge chapters. Stop being selfish, I can understand how you feel it isn't fair but don't blame that on me, maybe your story needs a better plot or maybe some fine tuning, just look at it some more and maybe you'll be able to tell why. But if you want someone to read your storyI'll read, just tell me your user.

Well, good bye all, and thanks for the reviews, keep it up!

Shannon (jeremy-sumpter-girl) 


	8. Your Sitting On My Sleeve!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, kind of got writers block (I just had to get over this part, and it's all down hill from here.) I made an extra long one for the wait, hope you like it!

* * *

Your Sitting On My Sleeve!

Muttering curses under his breath Peter tried in vain to untie the ropes. Finally giving up he gave a frustrated sigh, positioning himself farther from the unconscious girl.

He looked forlornly around his settings, he was tied to a support in the middle of the under level of the ship, there was nothing in the room besides the trunk and that odd looking book. The book was sliding around on the trunk with the swaying of the boat, Peter followed it with his eyes concentrating on reading the cover.

A cry of pain broke his trance, peering around the large wooden pole he looked at Kari, wincing as she uncomfortably shifted positions. The cut above was still bleeding slightly, but why she cried out was a mystery to him.

"You shouldn't fidget, it will tighten the ropes and that won't be good on ether of us." Kari jumped at the sound of his voice, wincing as the pain crept up her arm again. Peter turned back toward his wall, slumping on the support with a tired sigh.

Not even heeding his warning Kari still fidgeted, concentrating on slipping under the ropes.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Peter slid toward her looking warily at her. Ashamed Kari glanced at the floor, trying desperately to seem sorry.

An uncomfortable silence passed between them, Kari tapping her fingers on the wood under the ropes as Peter just sat there. Peter shifted some more picking at the ropes.

"Pardon me, but your sitting on my sleeve." Kari's slight British accent showed through as she tried pulling her sleeve. The boy gave out a kind-hearted laugh and scooted over, moving off of her rather large sleeve. Kari gave a small laugh, the first one since—

Suddenly she stopped, she tried desperately to stop the tears but they came anyway. Peter gaped, his mouth opening and closing in shock. First sleeves, then a laugh, and then all the sudden crying? This was too much for the uneducated boy to fathom; franticly he fidgeted racking his brain for ways to stop girls from crying.

Finally resorting to nervously saying he was very sorry and trying to comfort her, but to no avail.

She wasn't wailing like a baby, thank goodness, but tears were spilling from her eyes nonetheless. It looked worse because of the fact that her poor hands were tied to the ropes refraining her from wiping her eyes.

The whole days events flashed before Kari's eyes, it was all to much, from dieing to all of a sudden coming to this place, being capture, and the worst part was that everything was reminding her of her unwanted past.

The bang echo across the small room, reaching the depths of the corners and bouncing back. Kari stopped mid sniffle and winced.

"Well, well, well, look who just woke up." The shadow sneered at them; the pair glanced at each other in the cheesiness of his words.

"I've finally caught you two, and in no time at that." Giving an evil smile to his crewmate standing at the door. He put his fingertips together, taping them in a habit forming way, slowly walking around the pair tied to the wooden pole. Each followed his every move with their eyes, both trying to figure out who it was.

Laughing evilly he swung his hands behind his back, standing taller and striking a formal pose, "The legendary Peter Pan, and his cohort Kari LeFay. Much debated Peter Pan and Kari LeFay. Kari LeFay along with her friend Peter." Stringing the words together on his tongue, he played with the words in his mind, rolling over and over and over and over an-

Peter grunted and gave a frustrated and annoyed sigh, glaring at the menace before them. "Are you going to get to the point? Or will we get the honor of listening to you all day?"

The villain scoffed, glaring back at the boy, quickly leaning over he hit the pole with his hook, inches away from Peter's face. The fey didn't even blink, just yawned and stated it had already been done.

Pulling his hand away, but before he could go on, he reached over and plucked the hook from the wood and placed it over his hand.

"Why have a hook if you already have two hands?" Kari stated in a curious accented voice.

"It feels comfortable, plus it looks rocking… I mean it looks nice." The pair glanced at each other again and raised their eyebrows.

"Cotton, get the torches lit, it's a bit dark in here." Playing with the lace on his sleeve he adjusted his collar, taking another formal pose as the lights flickered on.

Kari and Peter almost burst out laughing, they had to hide their red faces to keep from splitting their sides.

Standing before them was no Captain Hook. His curly black wig was falling off, a fake Hook costume adorned his body, and it looked too tight and uncomfortable. It looked to be a rabid Peter Pan/Captain Hook fan, trying to relive the glory days. The man looked to be about 28 years old and not very good-looking either.

They both started giggling like mad, until they saw who was standing in the doorway.

* * *

This chapter seemed a little boring, I hope I'm wrong, anyway:

**Yuki Asao:** I want to say how much I understand, I sometimes get the same feeling, don't worry I think it's natural. Your story has a fine plot, and good grammer etc. I hope you get some more readers! No hard feelings? we can put this whole thing behind us. I'm sorry for the way I acted too, I just got mad, do you forgive me? Friends?

**Eva Sumpter:** Nice name! hehe... thanks for the encouragment! Hope you liked this chapter!

Yours till the rock rolls,

Shannon (jeremy-sumpter-girl)


End file.
